mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Goodfey
Queen Goodfey is a minor supporting character of Mysticons ''who is queen of the people of Gemina and dwells within the royal palace in the heart of Drake City, the center of the planet Gemina. She was turned to solid bone, and remained so for most of the show, until she was finally restored in the second-to-last episode. History Queen Goodfey had been the brave and strong-willed monarch of the mystical realm of Planet Gemina for many years, co-ruling alongside her first husband and longtime love/starmate. Having kept peace and harmony for the people for many years, she knew that the King had to leave to travel across the realm, in order to defend it from any evil that threatened it. It was some time later that she became pregnant and delivered his children- fraternal twin girls; the Princess Twins of Gemina. Unfortunately, as a prophecy concerning her twin daughters would bring imminent annihilation to the realm, she had the memory of her youngest twin daughter wiped clean by Nova Terron. Believing that she had only one child, she came to raise Princess Arkayna as well as she could, for fifteen years. Upon hearing about the sudden, premature demise of her beloved husband, by unknown causes, a saddened Goodfey dedicated her very life to protecting the realm, to ensure that losing him would not be in vain. When her daughter was growing up, Goodfey had fallen in love with a human man named Darius, who already had a son by his previous marriage. She decided to marry again, wanting Arkayna to know what was like to have a father. She continued to rule with a kind and caring heart towards those who adored her as their queen. Season One Fifteen years later, Queen Goodfey was on the balcony of the Royal Palace, overseeing her daughter and stepson ride their griffin mounts. She was disappointed that Princess Arkayna appeared to not take this training seriously. She was exasperated when her daughter and stepson fought in the pool, as they clearly needed a reminder of the importance of their training. She had them dry off and meet her in the Royal Treasury before dinner. As King Darius had gone off somewhere, she presented the ancient, almighty Dragon Disk to dwarven, griffin wrangler Emerald Goldenbraid, and how crucial it was for the royal family to guard it from evil until the second generation of heroes were chosen. As she was explaining about just how powerfully magical the Dragon Disk truly is, she was rudely interrupted by Emerald's giggling. Disgusted at Arkayna's belief that it was all a joke, she was was unsure that her daughter could even protect the Dragon Disk, as what had witnessed made her think otherwise. It was then that the Dragon Disk began to suddenly activate, in one thousand years. This amazed her and she prepared to summon the ancient and supremely powerful Astromancers,as they were the only magic users who knew what to do. Season Two Having reverted back to solid bone, her statue falls deeper into the depths of the ocean. Princess Arkayna's desperate attempts to bring her and King Darius to the surface fail repeatedly as the seawater's pressure is too strong for her. It is then that she appears to her daughter, in a vision, assuring Arkayna that they would be together again in time but that her destiny as leader of the Mysticons, defenders of the realm, comes first. Her statue was then found by Queen Truefin of the mythical Mer-Knights of the Silver Trident, to be used as tribute to appease the kraken that constantly harmed her and her young daughter Kelpie. When the mermaid-queen saw the error of her ways, she had Queen Goodfey's statue brought to the surface. Weeks later, her bone statue is seen in the throne room, as Proxima (the orphaned teenage girl who was believed to be her long-lost twin daughter) admitted her jealousy of Arkayna was only because she got to know "their mother." In an alternate reality (created inadvertently by Piper), she had shown the ancient Dragon Disk to Emerald and her daughter, explaining how important it was for the royal family to guard an object of such great power from any evil who would exploit it for dark purposes. Concerned at the Disk's sudden activation, she ordered to two of her "guards" to not let anyone in the vault. She had contacted Nova Terron, via a hologram, stating how serious the situation had now become. Hearing explosions, she was told by the ancient Star Master to protect the Dragon Disk. As she hurried in the hallway, she was stopped by Piper, who had used her magic flower to make her sleep; therefore saving her from petrification.. As the months passed, her bone statue remained in the throne room of the palace, next to that of her second husband and consort. Unaware of what occurs around her, her petrified form is visited by the twin daughter she never knew she had. Zarya again went to see her bone statue, expressing that she could not wait to meet her biological mother, once she would be fully restored to living flesh and blood. Many days later, her bone statue was brought out of the palace for the Sky Lancers Festival, as she was known to be the greatest of Sky Lancers in her prime. She is finally fully restored to flesh and blood, by none other than Dreadbane himself, as the Mysticons needed her help (or rather the crucial information she had kept hidden inside her necklace) in saving all of Gemina from the Spectral Hand. Finally alive and well, after many months of being apart, she expressed at how glad she was that her daughter had "did it" and that she loves her for it. She is then introduced to Zarya Moonwolf, the second Mysticon Ranger, and is even more confused when the girl addresses her as "Mom." Her brief memories of her long-lost youngest twin daughter restored to her by Nova Terron ('off-screen'), she had given the plans for the four mystical Lances of Justice to be successfully created via the magical furnace of the dwarven mines. Standing next to her twin daughters, she thanked the stars for bringing her back to them, always having felt like a part of was missing due to Zarya growing up without her. Leaving her second husband and subjects to fend off the Spectral Hand's tentacles, she accompanied her Mysticon daughters and their friends on their ultimate mission to stop the Vexicons, and obliterate the Spectral Hand once and for all. Riding behind Zarya, on her faithful griffin Archer, she was impressed at how Zarya used her mystical, lightning-like bow and arrows to sever some of the tentacles, stating her as a "natural born warrior." Paying more attention to Zarya is what prompted the jealous outbursts from Arkayna, which she was shocked to hear. She was amazed at the Mysticons' discovery of the long-lost King of the Dragons of Light, Valmuk, which Piper explained that it was through his baby daughter Stormy. In the cavern at Dragonhenge, she listened as King Valmauk explained about the Spectral Hand being an ancient adversary to the Dragons of Light since it had been banished and imprisoned within the ancient Ruins by the dragon elders. She was displeased at seeing her twin daughters argue. When the Vexicons arrived at Dragonhenge, she told everyone that they must hurry, as they ran out of the cave with the eggs. She was later caught and subdued in an ice-cube prison up to her neck, created by Mallory. She told her daughters that they should not argue in front of the enemy, as it would only bring them satisfaction. She is last seen on her throne, holding hands and smiling at her second husband and king consort, Darius, as the remaining three Vexicons- a bald Mallory, Kasha and Willa, along with a caged Deeva- were taken away to be imprisoned. she sat on her throne, on the right, holding her beloved Darius' hand. Appearances Season One * Sisters in Arms (debut appearance) * How to Train a Mysticon (nightmare; bone statue) * All Hail Necrafa! (bone statue; partially revived) * The Dome (bone statue & vision) * Clash of the Tridents (bone statue) * The Prophecy Unleashed (flashback) Season Two * Star-Crossed Sisters (as a bone statue) * The Edge of Two Morrows (in an alternate reality) * The Lost Scepter (as a bone statue) * Game of Phones (as a bone statue) * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind (flashback; bone statue) * Fear the Spectral Hand * Age of Dragons (final appearance) Roles in Printed Media Graphic Novels Her role, either recurring or supporting, is yet to be revealed, though it may shed more light on her getting to know her long-lost youngest twin daughter Zarya more, and revealing more information of her late husband, and having more speaking roles. She probably will meet Proxima Starfall, the current leader and Star Mistress of the Astromancer Academy, and orphaned girl and who was a mere cover-up for her biological daughter. Chapter Books Her roles in the original adventure books are yet to be seen, either major recurring or minor supporting character. She probably will meet Proxima Starfall, the current leader and Star Mistress of the Astromancer Academy, and orphaned girl who has thought to be her long-lost twin daughter and who was nothing but a mere decoy. Personality ''"Well, she was- is- brave, strong and smart as the whip of a dragon's tail." Being queen of the whole realm of planet Gemina, she is quite strong-willed, courageous and smart in ensuring that her people get everything they need to survive under her rule. She is also a loving mother toward her "only child", having frequently read fairy tales, made elven-berry pancakes for breakfast, and worked hard to train the realm's future queen by teaching her how to ride her very first griffin. As ruler of the whole realm of Gemina, she knows of the essential importance of putting the safety of Gemina first before those of her loved ones; family and subjects alike. Not wanting to give the enemies of the realm the satisfaction, she does not approve of any arguing in front of them Appearances in Printed Media Graphic Novels * Volume TBA (first appearance) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Relationships Her Late First Husband "I wish your father could see you. But he's off keeping the kingdom safe. Yes he is." The exact circumstances of her romance and union with her first star-mate and husband remain shrouded in mystery. It has been stated that she had loved him dearly, missing him when he was absent from her giving birth to his children: Fraternal twin daughters. She had wished that he could have see how "doubly blessed" he was, but knew that he had to keep their kingdom safe. She naturally would have devastated upon hearing of his unfortunate fate, as he never returned from his journey. His sudden death is what promoted her grief and devotion to dedicate her very life to defend all of Gemina, so his premature death would not be for naught. Arkayna "You did it. I love you." She is the mother of Arkayna. She dislikes it when her daughter doesn't take the history of the original Mysticons seriously, as it does not prepare her for being future queen and ruler of Gemina. Only her face is revived when Arkayna and Malvaron are casting the spell to "turn stone back to flesh". She expresses wonder at seeing her daughter as become the great and powerful Dragon Mage. She tells her daughter that she knows what has to do, even if means never seeing her in the flesh again. In a vision, she assures Arkayna that they will be together again but she must do her duty as the Dragon Mage, and leader of the second generation of the Mysticons. She is finally revived in the end of "Fear the Spectral Hand," reunites with Arkayna, and tells her eldest daughter that she did it and loves her for it. She is surprised when her daughter says that there is "someone she needs to meet." After the realization that she was paying more attention to Zarya, she later apologized, as her excitement of having her long-lost younger twin daughter back in her life had caused her to overlook the fact of how it would affect her eldest. Zarya Moonwolf "You are a natural born warrior." Fifteen years prior, she had given birth to not only Arkayna, but another younger daughter; fraternal Princess Twins of Gemina. Unfortunately, her brief memories about her were soon wiped by Nova Terron. Her bone form is visited by her many years later in Episode 30. She meets her for the very first time at the end of "Fear the Spectral Hand" and expresses confusion when Zarya addresses her as "Mom." Her brief memories of the newborn Zarya having been returned by Nova Terron (off-screen) showed how excited she was about having Zarya back in her life. She rode alongside her on Archer during their mission to stop the Vexicons and was impressed by her bravery, saying that she was a natural born warrior. This resulted in her eldest daughter's resentment and jealousy of being left out. She later apologized, saying that she did not think of how it would affect Arkayna, but assured both that loved her twin girls equally. More of her motherly relationship towards her younger twin daughter are to be explored in the graphic novels and chapter books, as the animated show had decided not to reveal it on screen. Second Marriage King Darius The circumstances as to how she first met and married Darius, several years after losing her first husband, is unknown. She was saddened when he was turned to solid bone by Dreadbane, as leverage to force to hand over the Dragon Disk, running to and embracing him tearfully. However, his bone form did not stop her from refusing Dreadbane's order. Many months later, after she and him were restored to flesh and blood by the dying Dreadbane himself, she and her second husband resumed their royal roles as Queen and King of Planet Gemina once more, lovingly holding hands and smiling. Gawayne Her exact relationship with her stepson has not been widely expressed. However, she showed displeasure at the way he always used his selfie instead of concentrating more on his training. She does not like it when he and her daughter bicker all the time. Trusted Allies and Subjects Nova Terron Queen Goodfey naturally trusts the ancient leader/Star Master of the ancient Astromancers with her life. Upon the sudden, premature demise of her dear husband and king, she had Nova Terron use his supremely powerful star magic for plans to creating the mystical Lance of Justice to further assist her and her people in defending the realm. It has been implied that she harbors no ill will towards him, for making her believe that she had given birth the only one child, as she had always known that the interests of the realm came first. The memory she had had of her youngest twin daughter, as a newborn, was returned to her earlier, off screen. Emerald Goldenbraid "Shame on you." Emerald was/is her loyal subject who she had chosen to live at the palace as the royal "griffin wrangler." She appreciates her close friendship with her eldest twin daughter Arkayna. She had showed the female dwarf the Royal Treasury, where the ancient and all-powerful Dragon Disk was kept since becoming dormant after the demise of the original four Mysticons, one thousand years ago. As she explained the purpose of the royal family's duty to guard the Disk from those who would abuse its ancient, mystical powers for evil, Emerald giggled before she could explain the full extent of the Disk's light magic. This impertinence displeased her. Many months later, since being revived, she is pleased to meet Emerald again, this time as the blade-wielding, energy shield-generating Mysticon Knight. Malvaron Grimm She eventually meets the incredibly talented mid Astromancer who has been the Solon and trusty ally of the Mysticons ever since she was turned to bone, months before. Understandably, she does not approve of him making advances towards Arkayna, as she is ignorant of them forming a romance later on. She cleared her throat loudly, to show her disapproval, when he and Arkayna were about to share a romantic kiss. However, she may warm up to him dating her eldest twin daughter in the chapter books or comics. Proxima Starfall She has yet to meet the orphaned teenage girl who was believed to be her long-lost younger twin daughter, in either the comics and original adventures, since (for some unexplained reasons) the animated show decided to not make enough episodes for them to ever actually meet. Trivia * She has knowledge of the history of Gemina and the heroic acts of the original four Mysticons, who had all perished one millennia ago defending the realm from the wrath of the Spectral Hand but had failed to terminate it. * She is turned to solid bone in the show's premiere and is not fully restored until the second-to-final episode. * In [[All Hail Necrafa!|''All Hail Necrafa!]] she has a brief glimpse of her daughter in the uniform of the Mysticon Dragon Mage, brave leader of the second generation of legendary Mysticons, in wonder and amazement. * As with Cirtine Goldenbraid, she is the living mother of two of the second generation of Mysticons, though Mrs. Goldenbraid is mother only to the second Mysticon Knight. * In "The Prophecy Unleashed" it is revealed that she had given birth to not only Arkayna, but to a fraternal twin sister as well when her first husband was alive. * She is a brave and kind ruler of the people of Gemina. * She had frequently made elfin berry pancakes for breakfast. * She had taught her "only daughter" how to ride her very first griffin as a girl. * Princess Arkayna used to write her letters, believing that her statue is still listening while she was in her bone form. * In "Game of Phones" she was mentioned to have been the greatest of Sky Lancers. * She is finally restored to living flesh and blood by Dreadbane himself at the end of "Fear the Spectral Hand." * Her brief memory of infant Zarya is restored to her (off-screen) by Nova Terron, and she gave the plans for forging the four mystical Lances of Justice via the dwarven forge. It is unknown whether was indeed furious at Nova Terron for keeping such a deep, personal secret from her. * She does not approve of Arkayna's romance with Malvaron. * She has the three remaining Vexicons- Mallory, Kasha and Willa- imprisoned and resumes her role as Queen of the realm of Planet Gemina. * Her looks and attire are somewhat similar to Queen Mera of the DC universe Graphic Novels * Chapter Books * Although never making any actual first appearance, she had told her daughter all about the ancient Draco Diamond and the infamous curse it contained when she was a girl. Quotes Fifteen Years Ago * "Oh, aren't you precious? I wish your father could see you, but he's off keeping the kingdom safe. Yes he is." * "I must choose two. I have been doubly blessed." * "By the star." * "Yes indeed. We're going to call her...Arkayna." Season One * "Try to take this seriously, Arkayna." * "Enough!! Clearly you need a reminder of how important your training is. Dry off and meet me in the Treasury before supper." * "The Dragon Disk is our most important artifact. As the royal family, it is our sworn duty to protect it until the new generation of heroes is chosen." * "After the first Mysticons fell, defeating Necrafa, the Disk became dormant. Generations of our family guarded it, kept it safe from evil. For she who controls the Dragon Disk controls- This isn't a joke, Arkayna! And Emerald, shame on you." * "Will you? Because from I saw, I'm not so sure." * "The Disk! It's activated! I must summon the Astromancers! They'll know what to do. ''Now do you understand the importance of all this?" * "Hold the line!!" * "Dreadbane! You're alive!!" * "Darius!! NO!!" * "Never." * "No!!'' Keep her out of this!!"'' * "Run, Arkayna!! RUN!!" (final words before she is turned to solid bone) * (in wonder and amazement) "Arkayna." * "You know what you have to do." * "I love you, Arkayna." (reverts back to solid bone) In a Vision * "Arkayna, you are the Mysticon Dragon Mage, defender of the realm. " * "In time, we will together. But for now, you know what you have to do." * "You know what you have to do." In an Alternate Reality * "That's right, Emerald. The Dragon Disk is our most important artifact. As the royal family, it is our sworn duty to protect it until the new generation of heroes is chosen." * "The Disk! it's activating. I must summon the Astromancers! They'll know what to do." * "No one is to enter the vault." * "This is very serious, Nova Terron." * "Well, they'd better hurry. Someone's attacking the palace!!" * "Who are you!!? What are you-?" Season Two *"Arkayna. You did it. I love you." *"I thank the stars for bringing you back to me. I always felt like a part of me was missing." *"Stay focused, Everyone." *"You are a natural born warrior." *"By the stars, are you OK?" *"If only we had hit it before it had changed." *"How did you ever find King Valmauk?" *"Yes. This could be a game changer." *"It's okay, Zarya. You tried." *"Arkayna, Zarya! Enough!" *"We got to hurry." *"Does she always make cat puns?" *"I'm so proud of you, Zarya. This was all because of your instincts and natural leadership." *''(slightly shocked'') "Arkayna." *"No fighting in front of the enemy. Don't give them the satisfaction." *"Arkayna, I am sorry. I was so excited to have Zarya back in my life, I didn't think about how it would affect you." *"I love you. Both of you." About Queen Goodfey Fifteen Years Ago * "Congratulations, Queen Goodfey. Have you chosen a name?" Princess Arkayna * "Mom, I was just playing around." * "MOM!!" * "I'm sorry, Mom. I failed you." * "Please. We have to save my- the queen." * "Mom!!" * "I can't do this without you." * "She was- is- brave, strong and smart as the whip of a dragon's tail." * "She was an amazing mom. She'd read me fairy tales, make eleven berry pancakes. She taught me how to ride my first griffin and-" * "I miss her so much." * "I write her letters sometimes. I like to think she's still listening." * "Mom ''was a Sky Lancer." * "I have written her in ages." * "My mom would know what to do. I miss her." * "Mom." * "I love you, too. And...there is someone you need to meet." * "Why don't you just give her my job!!?" * "''Mom? ''Well, why don't you start calling her that for when you actually ''know her!!?" * "Thanks, Mom. I love you." Emerald * "I'm sorry, Your Highness." * "What the King meant ''to say was: Today we honor the brave Sky Lancers, who have defended Drake City for generations. The greatest of them- Our queen." Nova Terron * "After your father fell defending the realm, Queen Goodfey dedicated her life to protecting it." * "She had me design a magical lance that could magnify your bracers." * "Alas, she hid the plans in her necklace." Piper Willowbrook * I have to save the Queen!!" * "Nighty night, Your Highness." * "Now Dreadbane can't turn her to bone!" * "But it was turned to bone with her." * "You'll like her." Proxima Starfall * "What was our mother like?" * "She was an amazing queen." * "I'm jealous you got her." * "I have missed her my whole life." Zarya Moonwolf * "All these years, I was living in the Undercity and my sister and mom were right here the whole time." * "She is." * "Hey, Mom. I'm the daughter you never knew you had." * "Hey, Mom. It's me, the daughter you never knew you had. I can't wait to meet you." * "Never coming back?" * "What about all those letters you write to her?" * "Hey... Mom." * ''(Indignant) "Don't talk to Mom like that!!" Quotes in Printed Media Graphic Novels * " About Queen Goodfey in Printed Media Comics * " Chapter Books * "My mom told me all about the Draco Diamond when I was a kid." Gallery File:91D29A31-A12C-499E-8157-20E35D5D7774.jpeg File:F404E1CC-CFAD-4748-9672-6114EDA67113.jpeg File:Screen_Shot_2017-09-03_at_3.35.21_PM.png|An angry Goodfey cuddling the statue of her second husband. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Season 2 characters